Disembark
by InkedinNerve
Summary: Bilbo keeps running into a rather attractive dark-haired man during an amusement park trip. Not that he's complaining...T for language. (Bagginshield and roller coaster park shenanigans)


Chapter One:

It was hot and muggy, but under the covered boarding dock where electric fans spun and beat the air above, he actually felt halfway comfortable. And it would have been even nicer had there not been a hundred-people whooping and laughing and bumping into him from all around, and had his stomach not been doing flips every time the line moved up. Bilbo thought resentfully of Drogo, Hamfast, and the others too chicken to ride the White Beast, leaving himself to brave it alone. The first coaster of the day (Bilbo's first ever), the White Beast cars roared along the tracks around him, and he eyed the first drop, some two hundred feet up above with trepidation. He couldn't do this. Why'd he think he could? He was just tall enough to ride the thing (he thought bitterly) and had some halfway-serious concerns about slipping out from the lap bar.

"Single riders!" a brightly-dressed park employee called, and Bilbo stepped forward before he could lose his nerve.

"Under the bar," the vested man called when he caught sight of Bilbo, motioning towards the empty fast-pass line adjacent.

His palms slipped on the warm metal and his stomach clenched painfully as crawled through the divider. He walked the last few feet and stepped onto the platform. Anxious, excited, and red-faced people packed the cars of the icy-white train, sitting two to a row. Bilbo followed the employee to a car about midway on the train, and he sat down next to a dark-haired man who was talking with the patrons of the row in front. Bilbo, taking a seat and buckling his belt with slightly shaking hands, realized what a mistake this was. _Too late now_ , he thought as the vested employee pulled down his lap bar, checking both it and his belt before stepping back and signaling the control booth.

A low voice mumbled into the intercom system overhead, words barely distinguishable, until "disembark" echoed above and the train jolted into motion. It started an agonizingly slow climb up the steep tracks, the summit so very, very, _very_ far above. Bilbo glanced down at the slowly retreating pavement, realized what a horrible idea that was, and turned his face forwards again. Even looking away from it, he could still feel the ground plunging away, the space between himself and the pavement becoming almost tangible. The sun shone in his eyes, the few clouds floating closer than he'd have liked.

"Fuck," he said under his breath.

He heard a low chuckle to his right and glanced over to the dark-headed man.

"I'm sorry, does my fear amuse you?"

"Not at all," he said, glancing with piercing eyes. "Not a fan of roller coasters?"

"I dunno," Bilbo answered in a small voice as the summit drew nearer. "Never ridden one before."

The train breached the height, the rest of the amusement park and car lots sprawling beneath, and Bilbo added, "I'm starting to realize why." The people dotting the car park were impossibly small, the wind carrying no sound of anything but those also on the coaster, chattering nervously. The car paused for just a moment, hanging on a precipice, and he heard the man say, "Picked the wrong coaster, then."

"Sorry?" he said (squeaked), before they plummeted.

Bilbo would have liked to say that he did not tear out some very undignified shouts (screams) or clutch the lap bar until his knuckles turned white, or clenched his eyes shut so tight, his face started to numb. He, of course, would be lying. The first drop disarranged his innards, and he felt himself lift from the seat in free fall. He gripped the underside of it, and couldn't stop the panicked cries that burst from him and were torn away by the rushing air. They seemed to drop for ages, and Bilbo was in a state of fear he'd never felt before, in a situation of which he had no control. It terrified him immensely.

He was thrown back in the seat as the coaster barreled upwards and then down again, took a few sharp turns, dropped, and turned once more, banking hard. He hesitantly opened his eyes, the world blurring past and the tracks like thunder below his feet. They weren't so high up anymore, and he could tell they were slowing just a bit, nearing the end, _Thank Yavanna_. The two in the car in front had their arms up, and he could hear their whooping laughter.

A stream of curses spilled from him quite without permission as they dropped sharply, and Bilbo tried to glance at the dark-haired man who'd started chuckling again, but the train was still going too fast. The coaster turned on a dime, dropped, and rose before hitting level tracks and finally slowing. The brakes engaged and Bilbo's head and feet snapped forward as the train came to a halt.

"Thorin! Oh my god, that was amazing!" someone called from the row before and bright blue eyes turned on the dark-haired man. "I got air time! I was floating in my seat!"

Bilbo held his hands in his face as a wave of nausea turned his stomach. The dark-haired man, Thorin, didn't answer from what he could hear. And another, deeper voice joined from in front.

"Was that you screaming back there, Thorin?" the voice asked, and Bilbo felt eyes turned on himself.

Thorin just chuckled again, and Bilbo looked up, ready to fire back, but was interrupted.

"So much noise from someone so small, eh?" the deeper voice said, and a tanned, bearded face turned on him.

Bilbo could see tattoos peeking from under the collar of the man's shirt, creeping up his neck. He had piercings, cropped hair, and though he was grinning, wore a hard expression; Bilbo quite lost his nerve.

"I'm so jealous. Kee and Tauriel got to ride in the front car," whined the youngest man. "I bet it was awesome."

"Wanna ride again?" Thorin asked as the coaster pulled into motion once more, preparing to re-enter the loading platform.

"Oh yeah," came the blonde's voice. "And probably again after that."

"What about you, single-rider?"

Bilbo turned to Thorin as the coaster finally docked, and said, "Gracious, no. I've had quite my fill of this one, thank you." The man just shot him a crooked smile as he unbuckled his own belt and lifted up the lap bar.

He stood from his seat, impressive form towering over Bilbo. As he stepped from the coaster, he said, "I'll see around, then," tossing it over his shoulder (broad and muscular, Bilbo noted).

"See you," he answered, fumbling a little with the strappings, but he doubted the man, who'd rejoined his group, heard him.

He stood with jelly legs and was swept up by the rest of the riders. Despite the terrible flips his stomach did, Bilbo couldn't deny the drug-like effect adrenaline had on him. He felt oddly light and heavy at the same time. And by the time he returned to his waiting group, he quite decided that he'd like another go. Just maybe on a coaster more his speed.

He descended a flight of stone stairs and followed the crowd through to a gift shop where huge monitors plastered pictures from their coaster ride on wide screens. Bilbo decided he didn't particularly care to find himself up there and passed through without a second glance. He didn't notice the blue gaze fixed on him by the dark-haired man.

"Bilbo! You won't believe what just happened!" he heard Prim call out as he neared where his group was gathered, sitting on a tall concrete wall enclosing a tree and flower bed.

She was the youngest of the group, about sixteen, and spoke still with the enthusiasm only children seemed to have. Bilbo usually thought affectionately of her, but at the moment he was still too sick to deal with her high-pitched chatter. Nonetheless, he played along.

"What do you mean? What's happened?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"Drogo! He's gone and found himself a girlfriend," she said, and Bilbo realized the quiet jealousy bubbling beneath her words.

"What, in the space that I've been gone?"

"Yes!" she said, jumping up from her seat. "Some ginger with a big nose. Can you believe it? One moment he was talking to us and the next, he's off talking up that nobody," she snapped, pointing past his shoulder.

Bilbo saw Hamfast, a dear and old friend of his, roll his eyes behind Prim's head, and held back a chuckle.

"I'm sure he's still only got eyes for you, Prim. Or is it the other way 'round?" Hamfast asked, dodging a punch.

"You shut your mouth, Hammy, or I'll shut it for you."

"Well, we should collect him soon," Bilbo started. _I don't want to spend the whole day wrapped up in your drama, Prim_ , he wanted to add.

Drogo had indeed found a girl, and was sitting off with her. Even what should have been out of earshot, Bilbo could still make out her constant stream of words, and saw Drogo's own uncomfortableness. He must've been too polite to break off the conversation. No issue - Bilbo would.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, approaching the two. "But I really must tear dear Drogo away; we've some coasters to ride."

The young man in discussion looked up with silently thanking eyes, and stood at once.

"Yes, sorry. Must be off," Drogo said to the girl who looked after them as they retreated, somewhat confused. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Thanks for that one, Bilbo," Drogo said a few moments later, elbowing his side. "I said 'hello' and nothing else for fifteen minutes!"

"Don't mention it," he answered, but already he'd knew there was still drama to be had; Prim was sporting quite a sour expression.

When they'd rejoined the group, Hamfast, Prim, and Otho (whose nose was stuck firmly in his phone as it'd been the entire time) looked up, but did not stand. He soon returned to his phone, most likely tied up with his crazy girlfriend back home, and Hamfast watched for Drogo's reaction as Prim indiscreetly brought up the redhead. Drogo, of course, didn't understand which pissed off Prim which amused Hamfast which all flew over Otho's head, while Bilbo glanced hopelessly about the rest of the park, realizing how fruitless any effort to mobilize the group to do anything today would be.

He resolved to sitting for a moment, ignoring the group's inane chatter and batter, pulling a park map from his trouser pocket. He glanced over it, noting a few smaller rides he'd like to give a try, and a water park extension that seemed fun, but probably futile to organize the group enough to get there. A giant coaster that took up the entire top right corner of page. _The Red Dragon_ , it read; Bilbo glanced away, resolute to not find himself on that monstrosity. Not far from the White Monster was a much smaller, golden-tracked coaster with loops and twists, wholly more his speed.

"Let's go, guys. You can fight on the way," he mumbled, folding the map and sliding it back into his pocket.

Drogo and Prim had fallen silent, pouting just a bit and ignoring each other completely. Nonetheless, they followed Bilbo as he took off for the next coaster. Hamfast caught up with him, tossing an annoyed look over his shoulder at the two, fighting teens behind them. Bilbo, not wanting to be overheard, said nothing but shot Hamfast an exasperated smirk.

The path was paved in a mix of brick, stone, and concrete, flower beds and mini-game stations dotting the way like stones in a creek. Upbeat music played in the speakers overhead, and the clamor of laughing children and chatting adults swelled in accompaniment.

"So where are we headed?" Hamfast asked, tearing his eyes from an ice cream stand.

"'Flight of the Eagles,'" Bilbo answered, pointing to golden tracks that twisted above them, emerging from behind tall trees that had been planted in the massive flower beds. "It's a 'steel flying coaster' whatever that means."

The path grew narrower, and other park attendants pushed closer as they passed. Bilbo stepped around four wandering toddlers, oblivious to traffic as they peered around in awe at the amusement park. He couldn't help grinning. They reminded him so much of the small children he taught back at Green Hills Primary.

"That one?" Hamfast asked as they drew nearer, a street sign left of the main path marking the coaster's entrance. "The big, twisty one?"

A car flew overhead, the screams of its patrons torn with almost clinical precision as they soared above. He watched as the car flew into a loop and disappeared through the trees. Bilbo grinned.

"The very same."

The others chose to sit the coaster out as well, Otho already complaining about being hungry. And though he tried, poor Hamfast didn't even make it through the gate before bailing too.

"I'm afraid I'm going to pass on this one, Bilbo," he said. "You go ahead."

Bilbo turned in surprise as his friend slowed, glancing through the canopy at the racing coaster above. He'd gone a bit pale, his thick hands wringing nervously.

"Are you sure?" he asked, torn between feeling badly for his friend and leaving him behind at once.

"Oh, sure," he said, backing away. "I'm not feeling very well. We'll be out here," he added with a weak smile.

"All right," Bilbo said reluctantly, waving as his friend strode back to the group, which were inspecting a food stand.

Although he sincerely felt sorry for poor Hamfast (how he'd agreed to come to a roller coaster park in the first place, Bilbo would never understand), Bilbo also felt a slight twinge of irritation. If this was how the whole day was going to be, Bilbo struggling to get from ride to ride, harassed by dramatic teens and left by himself, he was losing hope for the day.

The park's main boulevard, which was really more of a huge circle, had been heavy with traffic and crowded with people, but the winding little uphill path to Flight of the Eagles was sparse. It was also quite cool under the shade of huge oak trees, and a fragrant smell drifted on the wind. Bilbo walked with anticipation as he spotted the entrance.

"Single-rider!" someone called from behind. "Hey, wait up!"

Bilbo turned in surprise as the man from before, Thorin, strode up the hill. It was another few moments as Thorin came to stand before him, fixing him with a peculiar expression.

"Hi," Bilbo greeted, somewhat confused.

"Hello," the dark-haired man said, voice so deep it came out like _hullo_.

"So…are you riding this too?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes…Mind if we ride it together?" Thorin asked, somewhat formally.

Bilbo nodded despite himself, surprised wholly by this bizarre interaction. He nodded again, and said, "Sure." Another few beats of silence.

"Shall we?" the dark-haired man asked, walking towards the entrance. Bilbo fell into step beside him. "I'm Thorin," he offered a few moments later.

"Bilbo," Bilbo answered as they strode through the ride's entrance.

"Good to meet you," Thorin said, voice impossibly deep.

Bilbo flushed despite himself, and the shaded canopy suddenly felt a little stuffy. They walked through a maze of bars and chain ropes, covered by a thick tree-limb roof. He couldn't help feeling awkward as the silence started to stretch. He glanced to Thorin, eyes straying longer than he'd meant for on his tousled, short hair. Thorin walked willfully, almost regal-like despite having his hands tucked in his pockets. He took two sure steps for every four of Bilbo's, and stood at least a foot taller. He had tanned skin, dark lashes, and a closely-trimmed beard, more of a scruff really. Bilbo had to admit he was rather handsome.

"So, how was the White Beast? For the second time, I mean," Bilbo started, breaking the silence.

Thorin gave a crooked grin and said, "Just as bad."

"I thought you liked it?" Bilbo said, surprised.

Thorin shook his head and said, "My nephews did. And Dwalin, my, uh, rude friend. Sorry by the way."

"No harm. I'm not a stranger to jabs about my height," he answered, waving his hand.

"I just suggested we ride it again so I could put off my pending disgrace."

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked as they came to a stone staircase.

Thorin coughed awkwardly and said, "Kili and Fili have talked of nothing but that damned dragon ride; I'm probably going to sit that one out and earn myself merciless teasing."

"And disgrace," Bilbo added.

"Yes," Thorin answered simply.

"Well, don't worry," Bilbo said as they made it to the top of the stairs. "I'm not getting on that monstrosity either."

When they made it to the platform, Bilbo was surprised to find few others waiting in line. He figured it had avoided the worst of the crowds, secluded as it was. This platform was also covered, everything shaded by the forest surrounding them. The coaster, which was adorned by cutouts of fierce, golden eagles, was already boarding. Bilbo and Thorin hurried into the last row before they were left behind altogether.

The seats were leather and completely horizontal, two to a row with huge padded harnesses that pulled down. Bilbo and Thorin each took a seat, lying back as a park employee secured their harnesses and pulled down lap bars that secured both their hips and legs. Bilbo faced the ceiling of the platform overhang, feeling slightly disoriented.

"This is weird."

"I've never ridden a coaster like this before," Thorin answered. "Are you going to scream in my ear again?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm making no promises."

A voice came over the intercom, mumbling and speaking far too close to the mic. The coaster lurched into motion and Bilbo realized with a start that they were in the first row, not the last.

"This is so weird," he said again as they sailed backwards, headfirst up a slope.

"I think you'll enjoy this more than the other," Thorin said as their car gained speed.

Bilbo could see nothing on either side of him as huge trees still surrounded them, and could only look up at the sky. He tried to glance ahead, but couldn't make out the tracks over his headrest.

"Why do you say that?" Bilbo asked, clutching his harness, and focusing on keeping breakfast down.

"There are more trees. It'll be harder to tell how high up we are."

"Not. Helping," he muttered, earning himself another one of those deep chuckles.

Before Bilbo could say anything more, the car flipped a one-eighty, spinning around to face the ground which lay so incredibly far below. He cried out, his weight shifting. They were now suspended over the air against their harnesses, and he clung tightly to his.

"Oh, Yavanna, what have I gotten myself into?" Bilbo said, stomach clenching painfully.

The coaster crawled like that for a moment, cruelly acquainting its riders with the space between them and the ground. Then it took a spinning dive, the sharp screech of an eagle calling out over the speakers as they dropped headfirst. Bilbo didn't close his eyes this time, as terrified as he was. It was more of a crazy ecstatic kind of fear that bubbled up despite himself. And then Bilbo was laughing as they flew out of the dive and into a series of loops and turns. He felt like a bird himself, flying headlong through the air too fast, as Thorin had promised, to make out anything but the dark streak of green foliage and sharp flashes of blue sky.

He clenched his hands as they took another drop, but then they were sailing around a wide turn and diving through the trees. Bilbo screamed as they skirted a glassy lake, feeling as if they were inches from skimming it. They flew around its furthest edge in a lazy turn, but then they started to soar again, flying into a corkscrew that lasted for what felt like a year. The car broke from both the trees and its wild spinning, the concrete of the amusement park flashing past.

Bilbo couldn't keep the hysteric laughter and whooping from escaping, stunned into silence the next moment by another sharp drop which flew into a loop. His hands began to cramp from gripping the harness so tightly, but he didn't dare let go. Thorin was also oddly quiet and he glanced to his right. The man had his arms outstretched, fingertips trailing along the air, and staring at the ground with an unguarded expression, something like elation gracing his face. As the coaster began to slow, the brakes piercing and shrieking overhead, Bilbo looked away, not wanting to be caught staring.

The coaster flipped once more, facing its patrons upward, and eventually came to a crawl. Bilbo found he much rather liked this ride than the first, despite its harrowing turns and loops. He was amazed by how much it felt like he was really flying.

"Again?" Thorin asked before they'd even removed their harnesses.

For a moment, Bilbo wondered why this odd man desired to spend more time with him. Surely, Thorin wanted to be with the others he'd come with more than a stranger, but he glanced at Bilbo with a bit of a smile, and the subtlest of hopefulness.

"Oh god, yes," he answered as the attendant came to help with the harness.

Thorin couldn't help sneaking glances to the shorter man as they followed traffic off the loading platform. He couldn't exactly define what about this Bilbo was so intriguing, but he was enthralled nonetheless. Bilbo walked with a reserved step, quickly and excited to ride the coaster again, but yet still composed. His wild, bronze curls bounced upon his head, his rounded cheeks flushed with the heat of the day, altogether making him appear that much more youthful. Thorin couldn't help sneaking glances.

"Your friends aren't missing you?"

It took a moment for Thorin to realize he was being spoken to. The question had come softly, with an almost quiet hope, hanging onto the answer, though he tried not to appear so.

"Oh, I very much doubt it. Fili has Kili to distract him and Tauriel to distract Kili."

"Fili's the blonde one, right?" Bilbo asked as they descended the platform.

"Yes."

"And Dwalin's the large...tattooed gentleman?" he asked, the slightest of fear creeping into his voice.

Thorin held back a grin.

"Dwalin, yes."

"Ahh," Bilbo answered.

They followed the other patrons down a similarly green and shaded path like the one they followed to board the coaster. The sunlight breaking sporadically through the leaves set Bilbo's hair to golden fire, playing in the curls.

"So, how'd you end up riding this one alone?" Bilbo prompted after a few moments of walking in silence.

They approached the end of the path, quite left behind by the other coaster riders who'd sped off to their next endeavors. Thorin hadn't realized he was matching Bilbo's short gait.

"They stopped for a drink…" Thorin trailed off, unsure if he should mention that he'd seen Bilbo walking alone and decided to join him. "Sore throats from shouting, I suppose," he added jokingly.

"I can relate," Bilbo said, cracking a grin.

A few minutes later had them climbing back up the stairs to the docking platform. Another eagle screech tore from the speakers, and Bilbo's heart was pumping hard again. Even riding a coaster he'd already ridden still managed to get his stomach tied up again. He hoped he didn't look as nervous has he felt, oddly self-conscious. He glanced at Thorin, to the man's sharply-cut nose, his thin lips pursed as if holding back a smile, to the small bead or two of perspiration trailing a lazy path down his tanned neck. Bilbo looked away, feeling warmth in his cheeks.

The line wasn't very long, but long enough to keep them from grabbing the front row again.

"Back row?" Thorin asked as they strode towards the car.

Bilbo nodded, worried of his voice, and turned his head as he flushed again when Thorin offered to let him board first. What was wrong with him? To where had his good senses flown? He couldn't understand how this dark-haired, stranger-man could make him feel eighteen-years-old again. In any case, he had more dignity and self-respect than blushing and being too fearful of his voice to speak.

He laid in the seat, silently chastising himself as he pulled down and clipped the harness. A park attendant helped him with the lap bar, and it was just enough time and distraction for his face to return to its normal color.

" _Welcome to the Flight of the Eagles_ ," the voice came over the speakers once more, listing safety regulations that were drowned out by the din of the other riders.

Bilbo patted at his shorts to make sure his phone was still in its pocket, distracting himself. It was just too easy and tempting to turn his head, sneak another glance Thorin's way. He needed to be realistic – this park was enormous. Its patrons visited from all over the region; it was no use getting worked up over someone he'd likely never see again after today anyway, much less after this ride. Thorin's group was certainly waiting on him, just as Bilbo's was…he internally groaned at the thought of joining them again, of listening to the arguing and complaining, and childish, petty drama.

"You feeling sick, Bilbo? Should I have chosen a different seat?" Thorin joked.

Bilbo couldn't help the silent thrill that went through at the sound of his name, but he was also too stubborn a man himself to let a jab like that go. He opened his mouth to spit back, but was interrupted by the bodiless voice mumbling, " _Disembark_ ," and about fifteen other riders cry out in excitement.

"Oh, god," Bilbo said as the car lurched into motion, gripping his seat with cramping hands.

They climbed face-up almost literally into the sun, the air carrying nothing but the erratic cries of the others. Bilbo hadn't let go of his harness, the second go 'round made worse with the knowledge that he'd at any moment flip over in suspension. He took a shaky breath, desperately trying to calm the erratic phantom pains in his middle. A heavy, calloused hand patted his own and he glanced to his side.

"Bilbo, hands up this time," Thorin said, raising his own.

 _Like hell I will_ , Bilbo wanted to say, but he couldn't refuse the ecstatic expression Thorin had on his face. He thought of Drogo and Prim, Otho, of Hamfast waiting for him at the gate, and he decided that if he was going to ride a damned coaster, he'd better do it right.

"Yavanna's green gardens," he muttered, and shakily raised his hands.

A second later, the car flipped as it had before and Bilbo was a bird again. Oh, he screamed of course, but the second ride was decidedly more fun. The tracks thundered like buffeting wind, the trees melted into a headlong, green blur, and Bilbo couldn't keep from smiling at Thorin's whooping laughter, even joining in himself. Their hands didn't leave the air until the coaster entered the platform once more.

 **AN:** Oh man, this was gonna be a short little one-shot, but I've already eaten up some four thousand words and I'm barely into the plot. Oh, well. Firstly, I have obviously changed the ages of the characters around, but there isn't anything else incredibly different (I wrote Kili and Fili as nephews, but I might have to change them to little brothers - or make Dis Thorin's older sister, I don't know yet). Let me know what you think so far! I haven't written a Hobbit fic yet, so wrapping my head around their characterizations has been a learning curve. As always, I appreciate the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can, but I have to go out of town this weekend so who knows.


End file.
